happenstance
by Iliketotouchyourmoen
Summary: "I pray for the endurance to be able to NOT kill Len for the next two weeks." Good luck, Rin Kagamine, you might just get jealous at your happenstance-of-a-stepbrother dating that happenstance-of-a-pretty-tree-hugger. - Sincerely, your hormones. RinxLen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. if I did, I would be old and I would be British and I would probably not be typing fanfics about two Japanese vocaloids created by a company that gets more attention and credit to Vocaloid than me, who actually made the first Vocaloid /sob**

**'kay nuff of my rambling.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The summer holidays were usually long, boring and hot. Really, me, of all people, bored? Yes, it takes a flipping good deal of boredom to get me… bored. Basically, all I could do at the moment is watch the paint dry on the walls or go downstairs and attempt to kick my not-related-at-all-stupid-douche-bag-perverted-step-brother off the computer so I can interest myself with fanfics.

Let's face it: not going to happen. Not only is he heavier and taller than me, he also happens to be a very fantastic player and I wouldn't like a daggy pervert like him touching my body. Of course, he still touches it, NOT IN THAT GROSS DISGUSTING WAY, when we decide to fight and begin to wrestle on the floor.

But that's in rare cases. My Mum threatens to kill us both with a knife because she worries we'll get blood on her 'nice, white' carpet. Of course, Leon, my step-dad, is the complete opposite. He gets my step-brother's undies and wears them on his head and cheers for him.

"Hey Rin," I can hear the nagging of that twit's voice, "Rin. Riiiiiiiiiin." He is almost as annoying as a bug flying around your face.

Ripping my earphones out of my ears, I snap, "What?"

"Can I borrow some money?" He asks, naggity nag nagger. "I'll pay you back." He said the exact same thing the ten last times he asked to borrow money and he still hasn't given me anything back.

"Sure, whatever," I grumble, sticking my earphone's back in my ears. I close my eyes and ignore the retard noisily shuffling through my money jar. I wish he'd go and earn money. Mum is always willing to fork out 20c for someone to do the washing.

"Rin… Rin." Someone is breathing in my face. I snap my eyes open and the maggot is leaning over my face. "Could you do me a favour?"

"What now, Len?" I sigh, taking my earphones out again. He grins sheepishly. I could imagine all his 'fan-girls' melting at this grin. He could rock up at school with toothpaste on his chin and they would still think he is amazing. Seriously?

"Can you tell Lily that I won't be back tonight?" Len asks. Oh, he's going off to hang out with his 'friends' again… or one of his girlfriends. He has about 12, I think. I don't know their names but I know they all have something in common – they're a bunch of drips. I swear, each and every one of the girlfriend's I've seen have makeup on so thick they look like pandas and their skirts are so short I can see their pretty pink g-strings hanging out.

"Fair enough." I exhale noisily and roll over, facing away from the banana-brained idiot. And then he reaches over and draws 'homeless orphan' on my cheek with a permanent pen.

Of course, I found that out when I went to the bathroom ten minutes later finally bothered enough to care about what he decided to put on my face. I frown at my step-brother's creativity and then sat on the toilet seat, pondering ways of revenge.

* * *

I had pondered a list of things to do to my brother before I went downstairs. I _could _eat all Len's bananas, since he likes to get high on those things… really; he at least eats a bunch within two days. Leon doesn't seem to care that he demolishes those suss herbs so fast, but Mum is always whinging about how expensive they are and how much it costs to keep this kid from chucking a fit.

And then she starts picking on me by telling me I should eat fewer mandarins and eat other fruit. Hell no, I am not eating bananas. Thus, that idea shall be scrapped.

Another thing I thought of was to write "homosexual" on all his schoolbooks. It could work, really well, but if he finds out I've done it before we go back to school he'll probably put "lesbian" all over mine… and draw funky body parts. Therefore, this idea will be scrapped too.

So I've come down onto the last two ideas. 1) Ignore and live with it or 2) Attack him when he least expects it and tip ice-cold water over his body when he's sleeping at night. I quite like option 2. So I will think about that later.

Anyhow, I roll into the kitchen and dig out some mandarins to nibble on. Mum is at work – same as Leon, which makes me the only one home at the moment. I have to admit, I wish I could go and hang out with my friends like Len does, but I haven't heard from them yet and there's no point in ringing them because they both have gone somewhere exciting. So, my choice is to sit at home and do nothing.

Eventually, Mum comes home. She's early. And she's smiling for once. But she frowns again when she notices I'm the only one at home and Len's gone out to eat his girlfriend's faces… or smoke joint with his friends, I don't even know what he does when he leaves this house. He's fourteen. He doesn't tell _anyone _anything.

"Where's Len?" She asks me bluntly, not bothering about asking me how my day was or anything. I swear Len gets more love in this household. Nobody loves me.

"He said he's gone out with his friends or his girlfriend… I don't know, but he told me to tell you that he won't be back for dinner." I reply in a monotone, staring at the piece of mandarin in my hand. I was on my second one. I should stop now.

Mum sighs loudly, dropping her bag on the ground and massaging her head with her hand. "This boy…" I hear her utter, "I swear I told him not to go out tonight."

"Why?" I blurt out in curiosity.

"It would be nice to have the whole family home for once." She clarifies, picking up her bag. So Len is the whole family, huh? I must be the Cinderella.

I don't realise I say that aloud until Mum gives me a weird look. It's half-way between a scowl and a surprised expression. "Rin, I meant _whole family_ as in we're each a quarter of the family. If Len wasn't here it'd be 3 quarters, okay?" I know – I did Maths in elementary school.

"Okay," was all I said, guessing not to push her buttons anymore. Getting Mum angry is like unleashing the Dragon Nazi. She'll breath fire and try to kill you – okay, not really, but that's close enough.

I wander from the kitchen, down the hallway and into the lounge room. Our lounge room is fairly big, with a plain grey couch in the middle and a flat screen TV propped against the wall neatly. I flop onto the cough in an unladylike manner and let out a big, long sigh. There's literally nothing to do in this house. Now even I'm out of interest of going on the computer to look at some good fan fictions.

Eventually, somewhere in between being bored and thinking about my utter laziness, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was pitch black and silent. I was starving.

Somehow, after tripping over a footrest, I had made my way to the door. My hand felt the wall on the right side the door for a light switch (or something relevant to that). I didn't find one, but I found a picture frame on the bench-thing beside me. I think I broke it.

It took me a while to realise that Mum hadn't woke me up for dinner or anything. No wonder I'm so hungry. No wonder it's so dark. She's such a lovely mother, not bothering to wake me up at all.

I sigh as I gave up and slid my way into the hallway, my hands out in front of me. Something moves and I freeze. My mind is like, _OMG, there's a burglar in the house and you just seen them_ and my heart is like, _let's play a waltz for the burglar! T_he rest of my body just manages to put out a mangled squeak.

Someone sighs in relief. "Oh, Jesus, Rin… it's just you." Huh, Len? When did he get back? Wait, what time is it anyway? I squeak in reply and wave my hands around, trying to find where he is.

I found him. Well, I found his face actually. The next minute I was waving my arms around like a prey mantis and then Len is on the floor, hissing, "Rin, that was my freaking eye!" Oh goody, I made him blind.

"Sorry," I whisper, bending over and finding his arm to pull him up. We both feel our way into the kitchen – wow, _that_ sounded suss – and find the light switch on the left side of the door. Well, Len does, technically – but I call it teamwork.

He flicks the light on and I am blind for a split second. My eyes adjust to the light and Len is standing beside the kitchen sink, rubbing his right eye. He frowns at me.

"What were you doing in the hallway at 1 o'clock in the morning?" I ask him. I fold my arms over my chest and lean against the wall, exactly across from Len.

"What were _you _doing in the hallway at 1 o'clock in the morning?" He retorts, copying my pose, but instead leaning against the kitchen bench. Glad to know he's in a great mood. Probably high on something though – like banana flavoured weed. (I shouldn't be thinking these things at the age of fourteen.)

"Smoking weed," I hear myself utter without thinking and Len raises his eyebrows like I just said that I wanted to become a fish monkey. "Joking. I fell asleep in the lounge room and no one bothered to wake me up." _Because they don't love me_, I added in my mind.

"Cool. My friend's got bored of karaoke so they dropped me home early." Dropped him home _early_? I laugh. Len raises his eyebrow again.

"Mum didn't even bother waking me up to tell me dinner is ready." I sigh, sealed with a stomach-grumble of approval. Len just snickered behind his hand.

"Was that your stomach?" He asks.

"No, it was an internal fart." I declare sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He nods.

"You are very talented, Rin."

"I know. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Want to make French toast?"

"How could I say no?"

So Len and I made French toast, until Mum and Leon came downstairs and began to eat it all (without asking us, I know – how rude). Seriously, they don't even tell me its dinner and now they're down here eating my breakfast. I end up telling them to go back to bed. They don't, so I grab the last piece of French toast and storm upstairs to my room.

Correction – Len and I's room. Len comes in five minutes later with, like, 20 bananas, 1 piece of French toast and a billion mandarins. He chucks me the billion mandarins at my face and I start choking. Okay, it was about 3 mandarins and one of his aims hit my throat, which caused the French toast I was eating to go down the wrong way… you get the point.

Len snorts at this and sits on his bed, which is, exactly across from mine and begins to scoff down the French toast (mind you, he was cramming it into his mouth so much that he was the one choking now, not me). I watched him finish the French toast and move onto his first banana, then second, third, fourth and then finally his last and fifth banana. Of course, he finishes off his show with a credit ending… a long, mangled fart.

Why was I cursed with a brother?

Anyway, his fart causes me to evacuate my- _our _room and die in the hallway. He basically just created a human nuclear bomb that smells like rotten eggs and bananas. Wait, why do farts always smell like rotten eggs anyway? I haven't seen Len eat an egg since the start of summer break.

Len comes out into the hallway, steps over me and crouches down to poke my face. "What are you doing, hobo?" He asks me and I whack his hand away.

"Get away you poor example of a human being." I grumble, rolling over so he can't poke my face anymore. Just at that moment, Mum was walking past us in the hallway.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Rin." She advises, eyeing Len and I. "You should apologize to Len. He is your stepbrother after all." I sigh, turning over to see Len smirking. He is such a newt.

"I'm _very _sorry, Len. Please accept my apology." I affirm, sarcastically. Len pinches my cheeks with his fingers and stretches each cheek outwards.

"You're _very _welcome, my darling, sweet, cute, amazing, special little step-sister." He responds cockily.

"I'm not _little_. I'm older than you."

"By like, 10 hours."

"A day."

"But if you count between our times, even though we're born on a different day, it's still 10 hours apart. You were born at night and I was born in the morning."

"Fine. 10 hours. But I'm still older than you."

"Fair enough."

We both look at Mum and Leon (who just appeared, randomly), looking at us with grins on their faces. "Aren't you two just cute!" Mum exclaims, clearly amused. What is she on?

"Yes, they are cute. But these two lovebirds need their beauty sleep." Leon agrees, stroking his invisible-goatee. Leon is like a funnier and cooler version of Len. I wonder what happened to Len and his funny coolness.

"Ew," Len and I say in unison and stand up, backing away from each other to opposite ends of the hallway. We screw our noses up like we just saw a horror movie with blood and guts flying everywhere.

_Lovebirds? _I swear…the last thing I aim to do is to become Len's 13th girlfriend. Literally, I'd rather clean the school gym floor with my tongue than have to make out with him. Len can go make someone else his 13th girlfriend. Count me out.

Mum and Leon exchange glances. "Well, we're both glad that you reacted that way. Just… get along more, guys. We're trying our best to…" I tune out of Mum's guilt-speech, which she usually haves every few days, where she explains how we should appreciate that we have each other and that we need to learn how to get along because we'll be living with each other for the next 5-10 years… Yeah, she literally goes on forever just like a run-on sentence.

My focus goes to Len who is staring off into space, obviously ignoring the conversation too. Len's gaze shifts to me and that's when I pretend to be looking at the wall behind him. Confused, he turns to look at the wall and I start to tune into Mum's rambling again.

"…maybe if you two get along for the next two weeks we'll all go to Disneyland!" I hear her exclaim and that's when the speech becomes slightly more interesting.

"Disneyland?" Len and I exclaim in unison. Mum and Leon nod slowly, like they're letting themselves just think about what Mum had said.

"Yes. Would you like that?" Leon asks, grinning and folding his arms over his chest. Len and I bob our heads up and down quickly, like excited little kids. I mean, _come on_, we've never gone to Disneyland. Mum is always complaining about how expensive it is.

"Well, you two better start getting along." Mum assures and Len and I resume nodding like we are those bobbing-head ornaments. Leon and Mum glance at each other.

"Well, better be heading off to bed, then. Night Len, Rin." Leon says and walks over to Len and pecks him on the head. Len pulls a disgusted face. Leon walks over and pecks me on the head too. Then he heads off down the hallway.

"Goodnight you two," Mum sighs, also coming over and pecking each of us on the heads. They both disappear into their bedroom and it's just me and Len standing at the hallway.

"Well," Len says, "I guess we should go to sleep too. It's 2:30." He shuffles to our bedroom door and looks back at me. "Are you going to go to bed?" I stood still for a few moments, before shrugging.

"Guess I should." I mumble and follow after Len.

Len and I climb into our beds, like good children (cough) and stay silent for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"Is anyone going to turn off the light?" Len asks, but I know meaning by 'anyone' he meant _me_. So I have to get out of bed and switch off the light. And quietly, I hear Len whisper to me, "Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Len."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did."

"I don't care."

"You're such an idiot."

"And you were an accident."

"Shut up, buttface."

"By the way, I heard you say goodnight to me." I reminded him.

"You must be hallucinating." Len grumbled.

"And you must be embarrassed."

"Go to sleep, Rin."

"Fine. Don't wake me up with your snoring."

"I don't snore."

"What, did one of your girlfriends say that?" I retort, with a smirk although Len can't see it.

Len ignores me, rolls over and mutters, "Your snores are equivalent to a fog horn."

I pray for the endurance to be able to _not _kill Len for the next two weeks.

* * *

**thanks for reading my little flowers. hehe /shot**

**um~ please review. to review just click that blue writing right below VV**

**- moenyori**


End file.
